Dahlia Gray
Dahlia Gray is a prominent member of Watcher Eye and of its Team Cue. History Before Dahlia joined Watcher Eye she lived with her family in a small village. Dahlia lived a happy life tending to her own special garden. However, one day tragedy struck. A large bandit showed up and demanded money from the villagers. The bandit demanded a tribute each year or else the village would be destroyed. Naturally, the villagers refused. True to his word the bandit used his powerful magic to level the village massacring everyone. Dahlia's parents hid her away so that she could survive. After the bandit left Dahlia came out of hiding and cried over her parents bodies. It was because of her crying that a wandering mage found her among the death and destruction. The mage was traveling the world after a tragedy of his own happened recently. The mage's travelling companion was a boy about her age. The boy comforted her and asked her to join them in their travels. The boy's name was Cue. Dahlia accepted and after a while of travelling opened up to Cue and Marco. Eventually, Marco set up Watcher Eye and both Dahlia and Cue were given a new home. Although now Dahlia had a new home and family she never forgot the name of the man who took everything from her: Kageryu. Personality Dahlia is extremely playful and has quite a bubbly and innocent personality. She has the best relationship with Cue, more than anyone else in the guild, because they both lost their families and they travelled together for many years before the guild was formed. However, Dahlia's happy nature hides her inner pain that stems from bearing witness to the massacre of her entire village at the hands of Kageryu. Because of this, she like many of her guildmates, will stubbornly defend her new family from any and all enemies. She also seems to harbor romantic feelings for Cue and is very defensive of the subject as she punched Juyo in the face when he mentioned it. Though she appears to be flighty and easily distracted, Dahlia has shown that she can keep cool under pressure and easily formulate a plan of action when in combat. She demonstrated this during her battle against Lucien Rose. when she tricked him into destroying the Black Roses that were protecting him from the flames surrounding them, while simultaneously avoiding his attacks and the flames herself. Magic and Abilities Dahlia is a plant mage. She is able to make and control plants by using her special magic pollen. '''Pollenado: '''Dahlia creates a large tornado that causes massive damage. The tornado also scatters Dahlia's magical pollen over the area. '''King Rafflesia: '''Dahlia creates a giant flower that she can control and that can devour her opponents. This flower is able to shoot giant seeds that explode like a cannon. As King Rafflesia is a flower it is vulnerable to fire. '''Vine Wrap: '''Dahlia causes vines to bind an oppnent immobilizng them. '''Funky Fungi: '''Dahlia causes special mushrooms to grow on her opponent's body. The mushrooms then cause the opponent to experience wild hallucinations. '''Net Flower: '''Dahlia creates a large flower that then blooms and releases several vines that then surround Dahlia's opponent(s) and then create a net which is then drawn back ensaring all who were caught in the net. '''Boxer Plant: '''Dahlia grows large vines with boxing gloves that then pummel the enemy. Category:Characters Category:Watcher Eye Category:EnemyQ Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage